


Keep Calm

by chocolatechipscones



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechipscones/pseuds/chocolatechipscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick character study of Cath growing up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, I don’t own them and I’m not making any money off them (I’m just borrowing them ;))  
> This is my first fanfic ever written so I’m excited to post it!

September 1st 1998  
“C’mon Wren!” Cath exclaimed dragging her sister behind her “It’s the first day of kindergarten!” She didn’t know why her sister was so scared to go to school, she was ecstatic to go and meet all the kids in her class. She surveyed the bright colors of the plastic toys, the plush chairs and the giggling five year olds, she couldn’t wait. Her mom seemed to not be excited as well, she was smiling a small melancholy smile and not meeting their eyes. “I don’t want to go! I want to stay with you forever” Wren exclaimed tears slipping from her eyes. She tugged on their mother’s ants not letting go. “Wren!” cath whines grabbing at her arms “I’ll be there with you, it’ll be fine, look they even have books!” The twins had decided over the summer that they had to read. They marched down to the library and grabbed the easy readers, then spent hours upon hours stumbling along until they could finally read the words. Cath couldn’t wait to go to the library area and get a look at the bright and shiny paperbacks. “I don’t care” Wren exclaimed still clutching her mom’s legs “I don’t want to!” Her mom crouched down to look Wren in the eye “Don’t worry you can spend time with me when you get home.” Wren wiped off her tears with her sleeve “But I don’t want you to leave me” “Don’t worry I won’t I’ll always be there”

September 13th 2001  
Cath’s world was crumbling. It wasn’t all the dead people or her dad in shock down stairs even though she guessed that was a package deal. Her mom was gone. She wasn’t coming back. She used to idolize orphans in story books wishing she had no parents so she’d be whisked off to an amazing magical place to fulfill a destiny and save a kingdom. But it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. She hated her mom for leaving, her dad for letting her leave, and she hated Wren and everything else simply because they existed. She didn’t want to keep on going like this. It had only been a day and she was falling apart. She couldn’t imagine the day stretching into weeks and then into years, on and on and on. How was she going to deal with this.

December 31st 2002  
“C’mon Cath” Wren said bursting with excitement. She danced up the movie theater steps giggling to herself. Cath was just as excited but she didn’t show it as much. She stilled grinned as they entered the ancient cinema. “Calm down girls, there’s only one of me and two of you after all” Their dad said jokingly. Yeah ever since mom left, Cath thought bitterly to herself. Her feeling of unease was quickly swept away and replaced with pure exhilaration. Simon had helped her get through the past year and she loved him more than almost anything. She didn’t like movies all that much but if it was connected to simon she loved it anyhow. She couldn’t wait for the second book to come out so she could continue the story. She almost wished that there was some way she could have more Simon. She wanted to know more about his life outside of the stories. She wanted to read about how his normal classes were,more about his hobbies just about the universe in general. She wondered if there was something like that out there…

October 4th 2011  
Cath was flopped on her stomach munching on a protein bar and scrolling through fanfixx.net. She heard Levi pacing around the in the hall. She clicked on a character study for Simon. She loved seeing how different writers interpreted him. She scrolled idly through oneshots of his childhood until she came across one about his parents. This seemed to be an angst fic. Simon started lamenting about how he didn’t have parents, thinking about his experiences and cursing is past. She quickly slammed her laptop shut and flipped onto her back. She stayed there thinking about the fanfic she had read and not really doing anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by Reagan and Levi barging through the door arguing about nothing in particular. She gave them a shy grin and sulked out the door to the library.

July 14th 2018  
“We are not naming our child after a fictional character with a fondness for cherry scones” Levi said scrunching up his face, “But Simon is a beautiful name, and he brought us together” Cath countered “What brought us together is my inability to read and your need of transportation” he replied kissing her fleetingly on the cheek. “I’m still realizing that we’re having a baby” Cath squealed hugging him and grinning “Well, there’s nothing more profound than creating something out of nothing” Levi joked hugging her back. She giggled the argument about names forgotten.

April 25th 2022  
Cath was woken up by Simon tugging at her blanket. She shrugged out of Levi’s embraced and hugged him. “What is it dear?” she asked groggily. “I woke up and I didn’t know what to do” He said peering up at her with his light brown eyes and wispy platinum hair. “Whas goin’ on” Levi mumbled waking up with an impressive bed head. “Nothing, Simon just woke up.” Levi mumbled something before cuddling into Cath and falling asleep again. Simon crawled into her arms burrowing in and smiling happily. “I love you mom” he muttered “I love you too, don’t worry, I’m never going to leave you, ever” she pecked his nose. At that moment if a portal opened ready to whisk her to Simon’s world she would tell it to leave her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a project for my English class so I guess it's kind of ironic that my English project about Fangirl is fanfiction because of Professor Piper
> 
> Edit: I got an A+ :)


End file.
